Gentle Hands
by Sea Starr2
Summary: Adventure awaits Seaview's Command Team as Lee, Harry, and Chip answer ONI's call to go undercover in a luxury spa and resort. Rated M for a reason. Suggestive innuendos throughout, slightly visual but not graphic. Proceed as forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Story edited to fit Fan Fiction Ratings. You can find the unedited, uncut version posted at Seaview Stories as _Gentle Hands, Hard Resolve_. Suggestive innuendos throughout, slightly visual but not graphic. Proceed as forewarned. Adventure awaits Seaview's Command Team as they answer ONI's call to go undercover in a luxury spa and resort.**

 **Gentle Hands**

A story by Sea Starr

 **Chapter 1**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Chip Morton asked as Seaview's Executive Officer rode shot-gun in the passenger seat of the rented red convertible Corvette.

"Because misery loves company," Lee Crane answered with a small half-smile, his sunglasses effectively hiding the accompanying humor in his eyes.

"Besides," Lee continued, "I need back-up and this way you can't hold this assignment over me."

"Would it help if I promised to keep quiet till the day I die, never tell a soul and pretend like it never happened?" Chip asked, already knowing Seaview's Captain's reply.

"Nope. It's a tough job Chip... keeping America safe and free, and sometimes Uncle Sam just needs a little extra help. You're it," he replied evenly.

"Tough job isn't exactly how I'd describe it. Demoralizing, sexist, humiliating..."

"Yeah, like you're really not going to enjoy being around all those women at the Spa?" Lee replied as the wind blew through his hair on the long desert highway heading to a little known resort tucked in the mountains in Nevada, a luxury hideaway for the rich and famous patronized mostly by women.

"If I was a guest maybe, but..."

"Aw come on Chip, you're telling me you don't like the assignment you drew?"

A thin smile spread across Chip's face and then widened into a full smile. "Training was sure fun," he answered honestly.

"Yeah, who'd have thought there would be so much to learn just to give a massage," Lee replied with his own grin reflecting on the crash course they had received in massage techniques. Their training concentrated on the female physique since the Spa's clientele was dominated by women and their training "subjects" had been especially desirable.

"Okay, so the massage part might be fun, but it's the other part I'm talking about," Chip said, adjusting his sunglasses and riding with his elbow laying out the window of the convertible's car door.

"Look Chip, all kidding aside. This is important," Lee said seriously. "ONI has traced a security leak to the Spa. Someone is talking and since the Spa is a popular retreat for several Senator's wives, a corporate executive with access to at least some of the information through her own company, the girlfriend of a US Ambassador and several other leads, well we've got to seal up the leak, find out who's talking and why."

"I've got no problem with that, it's the hanky-panky that's got me irritated."

Lee laughed. "Come on Chip, don't be a prude. Sure they're known to do a little touchy-feely with the male staff, but it's not like you're a virgin being thrown into a raging volcano."

"Yeah, but what about the uniforms they issued?"

Lee raised an eyebrow, completely hidden under his dark sunglasses. The white slacks were a bit tight, but only slightly tighter than Chip's uniform pants. The matching white short sleeve shirt was a bit form fitting as well, designed to show off the pecks, abs and biceps of the wearer.

"You go undercover you have to look the part," Lee added showing no mercy for Chip's concern. "Besides, I saw the way the ladies looked at you when you were fitted, and I'm pretty sure you enjoyed their response."

"Yeah well you wouldn't have known that if the pants didn't fit so damn tight," Chip responded grumpily, the fact that he had gotten turned on hadn't exactly been a secret as they made the final adjustments on his new uniform.

"Okay, so we're Massage Technicians..." Chip stated, clarifying the mission and resigning himself to his participation.

"Yeah, and remember it's not necessarily the ladies that are under suspect. They may be under the influence of a truth serum or some other kind of coercion. All we know is that the Spa seems to be the common factor in the leaks."

"Alright it's important, I concede that, but just because you've got me under wraps doesn't mean the Admiral won't take his jabs at you."

"I don't think Harry will talk."

"And just why, pray tell, do you say that?" Chip droned on.

Lee smiled deviously. "Because he's on assignment there too," he answered, waggling his eyebrows up and down, visible even with his sunglasses on.

Chip lowered his sunglasses and peered over the top of them joining Lee in a smile. "What's his cover?" He asked deviously.

Lee's smile widened. "Salon Specialist."

"As in 'hair stylist'?" Chip asked with a raised eyebrow as Lee chuckled in barely controlled glee.

Chip laughed out loud. "Come on Lee. Where does ONI drum this up from? He's America's number one most photographed officer, he was just on the cover of _World in the News Magazine_ and even the _T.V. Guide_ last week!"

Lee's smile widened. "I guarantee they won't recognize him," he said cryptically as Chip rolled his eyes at his best friend's vagueness.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Chip accused.

"Who me? I'm just doing my patriotic duty," he quipped. "Besides, maybe you and Harry will lay-off complaining every time I take an ONI Mission."

"And this mission is going to help, how?" Chip asked sarcastically.

"Well at least I won't be drugged, shot or stabbed this time around."

"The mission is young..." Chip deadpanned.

"Keep it up, Mister," Lee joined in. "And you'll be supervising the Bilge Tank Cleaning detail for the next year," he finished with a grin.

Chip laughed out loud and decided to embrace the mission. At least with his participation he could keep an eye on his Captain and best friend. Lee was right, how dangerous could it be? Chip's face turned sharp and angular as he considered his last thought. Lee Crane... working in a Spa... with "touchy-feely" female patrons... maybe this was going to be dangerous after all!

"If so, it was his duty as Lee's brother and friend to stand by his side and fend off those ladies and their 'touchy-feely' intentions," he thought gallantly as his smile widened and the wind blew his blond hair pleasantly across his forehead. He leaned over and turned up the Oldies but Goodies radio station and reclined back with "Born to be Wild" blaring through the stereo speakers as he and Lee Crane shared a quick smile for the adventure they were about to embark upon, both singing along and tapping the beat out on the side of the 'Vette door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lee and Chip arrived at Precious Pines Spa and Resort, nestled in the Nevada side of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. The drive had been a long and windy one, but most Spa clients arrived on the private air strip. Lee drove around the circular driveway and parked under the overhang of the main entrance. The red convertible Corvette was impressive, but the appraising eyes weren't fixed on the car but rather the two tall hunks that climbed out.

"I'll find out where we check in," Lee said, rounding the car and heading in as Chip leaned against the 'Vette with his arms folded across his chest, still wearing his sun glasses.

A set of collective sighs was heard as the Spa workers and clients alike took in the new arrivals. Lee entered the luxurious foyer, pulling off his sun glasses as he walked toward the front desk.

"Hi Dawn," he greeted with a smile and reading the front desk clerk's name tag.

"Good afternoon," she replied, trying to keep the professional tone required of her position, but finding it hard not to stare in the process.

"I'm Lee Mitchell and that's Chip Richards, we're the new Massage Technicians. Just need directions where to go," he finished pleasantly.

"Oh yes," Dawn said, recognizing their names. "Personnel is expecting you. Drive around to the back...," she directed pointing the way as Lee followed her hand movements, "And see Dante. He's expecting you and will get you set up with a tour and assign your bungalows."

"Great. Hope to see you around," he added with a wink and headed out.

"Who was that, dear?" Veronica Welby, a "fifty-ish" patron of the Spa and a regular guest here inquired as she watched Lee's backside approvingly.

"The new Massage Technicians," Dawn answered in her helpful tone matched with her friendly smile.

"Hmmm," Veronica cooed. "I think I better schedule my massages before his schedule fills up," she decided out loud.

"You take the dark haired one, I'll take the blonde," Sadie Reynolds joined in watching the two climb back into the 'Vette with satisfaction, as Dawn kept her face even; a practiced skill she had learned in dealing with the Spa guests as she noted their preferences discretely. Most of the Spa guests were of the very rich or very influential class of society, hence discretion was as much a part of her job as the running of the front desk.

"Come on, Sadie. Let's go schedule some massages," Veronica said with a wink as the two left in high spirits for the new studs who had rolled into Precious Pines Spa and Resort.

~~0~~

"Geeze Lee, those ladies eyed you like a piece of meat," Chip noted.

"Loosen up, Chip. When you're undercover, you have to play the game," Lee advised with a shrug of the shoulder.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

Lee laughed, as he pulled up to their destination and then turned toward his partner. "Seriously Chip. This is important, and if you don't get into the cover you won't break the case," he stated solemnly. "It's as important as any other mission I've taken," he finished as Chip nodded in resignation.

"Alright, no more complaints," Chip promised as Lee nodded approvingly. He was having fun with Chip's apprehension earlier, but the seriousness of the mission called for diligence and complete immersion into their covers as the assignment was as potentially dangerous as any mission Lee had ever undertaken. Indeed, it would take both the gentle hands of their covers and the hard resolve of their duty to seal the leak.

~~0~~

Dante was a tall slender man with dark hair swept back with hair products in a suave hair-do that mimicked the playboys of Europe, indeed he spoke with a French accent... a very bad French accent, Lee noted.

"Gentlemen," he greeted looking over the new arrivals. "Yes, yes you'll both do nicely. Now I see you both come with high references... zhat's important you know," he stated rather absent-mindedly as he looked over their paper work and then folded his hands across the desk.

"We shall fill out a bit of paper work and zhen I shall conduct a tour of zhe facilities and your work stations. Zhen we will assign your bungalows, but first let me give you zome, how do you say...? _Advice_ , Oui, Oui, advice conzerning our patrons here." His voice lowered as if he were sharing a secret as both Lee and Chip leaned forward to receive the "advice".

"Zhe ladies like to, how shall I put this?... _Play_ ," he said finding the word he wanted to use. "Oui, zhey like to play, it is all in fun and you will find that your tips are bigger if you indulge them. Now you are not obligated or expected to "entertain" zhem beyond what you are comfortable, but when our guests are happy, zhey return and your tips increase, if you get my meaning?" He said trying to sound off-the-record in his approach.

Chip and Lee passed a glance between them and raised an eyebrow in response as Lee spoke up to clarify Dante's "advice."

"Then fraternization with the guests isn't frowned upon?"

"Fraternization is such a vulgar thought. You are expected to be profezzional and dizcrete. Zhese ladies are from very influential families zo you must not dizturb zheir image. Simply _indulge_ zhem, but remember you are zhe hired help. Zhey are not looking for a new "escort" just a little fun," he cautioned.

Both Lee and Chip nodded, Dante's clarification having muddied the water even more, but they got the gist that since they were hired help, they weren't on equal footing with the socialites and therefore shouldn't do any pursuing of their own.

"Now let's get started zhall we?" Dante said reaching for Chip and Lee's hire packages.

~~0~~

Chip and Lee were given the grand tour which included the gym and the Spa's massage rooms. The rooms were very elegant and boasted fine furniture and decorations that enhanced the guest's experience of being pampered. They had studied techniques to use in relaxation as well as deep-tissue massages, but Lee was sure the ladies preferred the gentle hands of their Technicians as they oiled their bodies down.

They were each assigned a small bungalow discretely isolated from the guests, and were informed that their leisure area included a pool to further separate the employees from the guests as the Resort was a fair distance from the nearest town and the staff lived on the premises. The pool was actually quite nice and Lee wondered if their "leisure" area doubled as a discrete "play" area for the ladies at times.

They headed back to their bungalows to unpack since they had the rest of the day off and wouldn't start their official duties until first thing in the morning. They unloaded the car and brought their suit cases in, but the first thing Lee did was to pull out an electronic de-bugger and proceed to run a sweep of his bungalow. He did the same for Chip's and was satisfied that they had been dropped into their covers without suspicion.

"Let's head to the pool and 'advertise' a little," Lee said with a straight face, to which Chip raised an eyebrow but nodded, knowing that the way to get to the bottom of the security leak was to get to know as many ladies as they could.

Chip's raised eyebrow was replaced with a shrewd smile. It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it, he thought and smiled his reply.

~~0~~

"And zhis is zhe pool area for zhe staff," Dante said showing the visiting Salon Specialist around the grounds.

"Very nize," Stasio Zielinski returned in his very definitive Polish accent. The Salon Specialist was working his way across America's finest Spas and Resorts in a whirlwind tour of goodwill as he spread his "gift" to the rich social elites. Precious Pines considered it a fine catch to snag him from his busy itinerary to grace their establishment. Already the appointment book in the Salon had been filled as word leaked that the great Polish Stylist with the golden hands had arrived. Of course his hands were so golden that he no longer styled hair personally, but rather guided his ever-present assistant, Felix Beasley.

Stasio was a fit man of his fifties with brown hair tinted delightfully on the auburn side. He wore a chic goatee which brought out his piercing blue eyes. In times of frustration or anger Stasio would often fall into loud tirades spoken in Polish, all of which added to the lore of the famous Artist of Coiffure and Style. Of course, Stasio was none other than Admiral Harriman Nelson who had been transformed into the flamboyant hair stylist for the mission. Stasio Zielinski wasn't famous before ONI began dropping his name in the right places and among the right people. It only took two weeks for the elite sophisticated socialites of America to decide that it would be the height of their social careers to have Stasio work their hair. His assistant Felix was an ONI Disguise Specialist who helped transform agents into their covers. His specialty included the art of using make-up to change the features and appearances of the agents, and as such the skillful artist was known as ONI's Max Factor G-Man. He was respected among the agents for his skill but had never worked in the field before and was definitely no actor. His cover as Stasio's assistant allowed him to practically disappear as Stasio intentionally stole the limelight.

Lee glanced casually over as both he and Chip stretched out on lounge chairs soaking up the sun and doing their part to "advertise" wearing only speedo swim trunks and sunglasses. It was perfectly natural within their covers for Lee to tilt his head toward Stasio bringing Chip's attention to the sight.

"Will you get a look at this guy?" Lee said with a grin as Chip looked over his sunglasses to catch the black leather pants and vest over a burnt orange silk shirt worn open as the Stylist had skipped the first four buttons. Chip raised the back of his hand to cover his mouth as Harry noted their smirks but stayed in character, as Stasio wasn't in the habit of listening to "little people" anyway.

"Of course Mr. Zielenski..."

"Stasio, _just_... Stasio," Harry corrected with a flair of his hand in the air and a dramatic pause, not so much being gracious in offering his first name but bringing attention to it as his signature appellation, placing his name in the ranks of Elvis, Cher and Charro.

"Yes of course Zhazio," Dante continued, butchering the finicky Stylist's name with his accent. "As I was saying, zhese are zhe staff accommodations but as an honored guest you will of course be invited to use zhe main pool facilities."

Stasio smiled smugly. "Very good," he replied raising an eyebrow at the riffraff sunning themselves on the lounge chairs. "Now I must inspect the Sa-lon. Come along Felix," he called as his assistant followed along quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The lighting was subdued as soft nature sounds were played; birds chirped and bugs trilled as the wind lapped the brook waters against the bank. The smell of the oil was exotic, she had picked it to match her mood as his hands moved over her back. He worked it slowly and deliberately, working the muscles into a relaxed state. Occasionally she would hear the pump of his oil dispenser tethered to his hip with a belt as he rubbed the oil first in his palms to warm it to body temperature and then applied it to her back. His fingers were exciting, especially when he worked the side of her back as his touch ventured close to her bosom.

A modesty sheet covered her buttocks and legs but was placed low to give him room to work her lower back. He moved to the head of the massage table as Veronica Welby stole a glance at Lee's tight pants right in her line of sight, as he leaned over her to run his hands from her shoulders to her lower back in one motion.

"Now tell me if I need to be gentler," Lee offered quietly to match the ambience of the nature sounds playing in the background.

"It's just fine," Veronica cooed as he ventured a bit lower, his body hovering over her head while reaching for the maximum stretch of her muscles. What she would have done to be on her back with his pelvis hovering over her like that, she thought with a smile. His hands were everything she thought they would be, smooth and skillful and his white uniform was very appealing, revealing his taut muscles as he worked.

"Some of my clients like to sleep when I do this," Lee said pleasantly as he rounded the table and raised the sheet to cover just her backside as he began to work her legs starting with a foot massage as he ran his fingers between each of her toes.

Her thoughts were hotly passionate as she contemplated what woman could sleep with the dark haired hunk touching her like this. Ooh, what she wouldn't give for his "full" treatment.

Lee added more oil and worked Veronica's thigh from just below the buttocks in a swirling circular move down her leg as she silently wished he'd take a little detour from the clinical massage to something a bit more erotic.

He worked the other leg in a similar fashion as she let out a satisfied moan.

"Now let's turn you over," Lee said lifting the modesty sheet so she could turn without being seen.

"Oh, I'm not shy," she advised him as he lowered the sheet covering her hips to her upper body.

Lee started with her legs, working up her body this time using the same circular run of his hands from her thighs downward and then resting her foot on his chest so he could massage her calf. He repeated the movements on the other leg and moved to her arms, lowering himself to work her limb as he positioned it to hang off the table. He finished off the appendage with a hand massage as his fingers meshed with her own fingers adding oil sensually, then sliding his fingers down each digit as Veronica sighed openly at his touch.

Next he moved to the top of her head as he leaned over her ready to place a hot compress to her eyes. She exhaled at the sight of his body hovering over her and took in the exhilarating moment as he placed the heated cloth into position.

"Is that too hot?" he asked with concern.

"You're doing just fine, dear," she returned as she heard his oil pump and felt his body brush against the top of her head. He reached down and worked her shoulder and neck moving his hands and stretching her neck gently as he maneuvered it from side to side. Then he reached under her shoulders and stretched her back muscles upwards using her body's weight to counter the stretch.

"There," Lee said, the hour long massage nearly completed. "Are you relaxed?" he finished pleasantly.

"Oh yes," she replied as he removed the heated cloth from her eyes.

"Good, now let me finish with a soft massage to your face."

Veronica watched his eyes as he ran his thumbs over her cheeks in soft circular motions that finished around her neck as he used his fingertips lightly, sending a quiver down her back.

"All done," he announced, rounding the table to retrieve her fluffy Spa issued robe as Veronica stopped his movement with a tug of his hand and proceeded to run her hand down his backside feeling his fit buttocks under her palm.

Lee smiled. "Now Veronica," he said with a teasing voice. "Are you being naughty?"

"Oh not as naughty as I'd like to be," she cooed taking the opportunity to feel Lee's butt out in earnest but relented in a moment of self-control as she sat up on the massage table holding her sheet seductively between her legs but still covering her breasts; her shoulders bare and alluring.

"Lee, be a dear and fetch my robe," she teased with a grin as he complied.

"Here you are," he said holding it for her as she dropped the sheet then turned for him to slide it over her shoulders. She tied the robe at the waist and turned around delivering a kiss to Lee's cheek.

"Oh you were wonderful. Tell me, have you ever given a full body massage?" she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I have, but it's not on the Menu for Precious Pines Spa."

"Well, maybe we can do something about that," she said with a grin as Veronica left the massage room a very happy camper and pondering the places his hands could go with the right amount of monetary encouragement.

~~0~~

Sadie Reynolds moaned in delight as the hunky blond with the incredible blue eyes worked her back, his oil slick hands sliding effortlessly across her shoulders and down her lower back.

"Oh it's a bit tight down there," Sadie advised, feigning a need for Chip to work her lower back.

"A little lower," she guided as Chip worked his hands below the small of her back but just short of her buttocks. He worked the tender area carefully as his fingers brushed precariously close to where Sadie really wanted him to go.

Feeling he had adequately loosened Sadie up, Chip continued the massage by working her legs and then turning her over as Sadie took the opportunity to brush against his pelvis as if by accident, and wishing she could take a real feel. "Not yet," she thought. "Maybe the next time," she schemed as Chip ignored the occasional brush. She did take liberties on his backside once the massage was finished as she grabbed a cheekful and promised a healthy tip for his good hands.

Chip thanked her graciously with a smile and inwardly thought of all the ways Lee Crane was going to pay for this assignment. He relented his dark thoughts with a slight waggle of the eyebrows when he realized that though Sadie Reynolds was a bit older than him, she hadn't been unpleasant to work on, and if he had to admit it, her occasional brushes had been stimulating.

"Now, if only that hot red-head wanted a massage," Chip thought with a grin and prepared for his next client.

~~0~~

A tirade spoken in Polish greeted Dante as he entered the Salon.

"What can I help you with Zhazio?" Dante asked trying to calm the finicky stylist before his first appointment arrived.

"You cannot expect me to work in zuch condi-ti-onz," Harry said with an exasperated swing of the arms.

Dante glanced around the beautifully maintained and decorated Salon trying to understand his Guest Stylist's problem.

"If you could just tell me your problem. We will do our best to satizfy you," he promised.

" **That** iz the problem," Harry stated pointing toward the large flower arrangement that greeted the Spa guests as they arrived. The floral arrangement was a large and beautiful cut of fresh annuals and perennials grown in the Spa hot house, it was elegant and utilized very expensive flowers as Dante struggled to see Stasio's issue.

Stasio noticed and pointed to his purple silk shirt worn tucked into his signature leather pants, again worn fastened four buttons down his chest.

"The colorz clash with my at-tire!" Harry sighed in exasperation as if ANYONE should be able to see his problem.

Understanding hit as Dante realized that the ego of Stasio Zielinski demanded stroking in every way, even color coordinating the floral arrangement with his daily change of clothes.

"I zhall see to it immediately," he promised very conciliatory. He was used to dealing with self-centered social elites and keeping Stasio happy could only be good for the Spa. Conversely, a sour report from the jet set hair king could have an extremely negative affect on their clientele's desire to return.

Dante picked up the arrangement and exited as Harry blew out a breath of relief that the offending bouquet had been purged from his presence. He turned toward the raised eyebrow of Felix Beasley as Harry winked and milled about as if he really belonged in the hair salon. Fifteen minutes later a new floral arrangement arrived, the red roses were replaced with purple irises and other corresponding colors as Harry nodded in approval. No sooner had the floral arrangement arrived did the first giggling patrons of the morning enter.

"Ladiez, ladiez," Harry cooed, his Polish accent nice and thick. "Thiz way," he directed with a sweep of his hand forward.

Each lady took their seat knowing they were the privileged FIRST clients of the great Stasio Zielinski. They had just spoken with another guest who didn't know who Stasio was and claimed she had never heard of the famous Stylist. The ladies rolled their eyes as the guest was obviously a lower tiered socialite as Everyone who was Anyone knew who Stasio was; and if they didn't it just proved they didn't float in the right circles and weren't well traveled! The two had resumed their excited walk to the Hair Salon, both pretending to have admired the man for years as to not let on to the fact that they had missed out on this bit of Social Intelligence.

Harry moved behind the first patron and moved his hands through her hair while Felix stood by with a clip board in hand.

"Hair tex-ture... Four," he said using a nonsensical rating system that he and Felix had agreed upon to make his part look official.

"Co-lor... Zeven," he continued. "Fazial shape... B, Vo-lume... Zhirteen," he finished.

"Very good Stasio," Felix acknowledged as the occupant of the chair delighted in Stasio's fingers running through her hair.

Harry reached for a flip book full of hair styles and flipped through quickly landing upon one and pointing to it.

"I think thiz one... yez thiz iz YOU," he said with vigor and authority as the socialite sighed, basking in the presence of the great Stasio.

Felix nodded and noted the hair-do as Harry swept an inviting hand forward.

"Now time for the zham-poo," Harry announced with a twinkle in his eye as the socialite swooned. Harry lowered her in the chair tenderly by the hand as Felix prepared her hair, rinsing it and then stepping aside for Harry to wash. He ran his hands through her hair and commented on her healthy, vibrant tresses then added shampoo, massaging her scalp gently and slowly, complimenting the feel of her hair under his fingers and groaning how delightful it was to care for such extraordinary locks such as hers. When he was finished, Felix stepped in and rinsed as Harry dried his hands and reached for the bottle of chilling champagne. The socialite sat up flushed but glowing as she felt like Stasio Zielinski had just made love to her hair!

"Now my dear, time for a new you," he promised as Harry guided her to the styling chair, handing her a goblet and poured the champagne, as Felix proceeded with Harry flamboyantly directing his assistant's progress.

Socialite number two waited patiently for her turn as the cut was followed by the blow dry.

"No not like that," Stasio stepped in, correcting Felix's technique. "Like thiz," he uttered in his deep baritone voice running his fingers through her tresses as the hand held dryer blew her hair like a breeze on paradise island beach. His fingers tickled and tantalized her scalp as Harry cracked a small one-side smile and turned to Felix, speaking as he worked.

"You muzt _LOVE_ the hair, _CAREZZ_ the hair, _A-DORE_ the hair," Stasio directed as the socialite soaked in his golden hands and swallowed hard. Harry relinquished the dryer to Felix and took her by the hand kissing the back lightly as the socialite hardly noticed the fact that it was Felix who actually worked the magic on her hair.

An hour later she was looking in the mirror at a fantastic style and reveling in a Stasio original on her head.

"You are truly wonderful," she cooed breathlessly as Harry raised the champagne glass in victory.

"Now for YOU my dear," Harry announced raising an eyebrow at socialite number two as she giggled all the way to the salon chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lee conducted three massages in the morning before taking a two hour break and then returning for his afternoon appointments. His first client of the afternoon was of special interest as she was one of the Senator's wives that were suspected of leaking information.

Lee's tight white uniform pants accentuated his "assets" both front and back. Likewise the uniform shirt was form fitting and stretched across his chest revealing a pleasing set of abs, fit but not too buff. He had done away with the perfect styled hair of a naval officer and allowed the natural waves of his hair to curl, helped along with styling gel. All in all it was a very pleasing sight for the ladies who had been among the first to "try-out" the new Technician. Lee got the feeling that with each subsequent massage he gave the ladies seemed to be getting bolder as his second client had done more than brush against him; she reached for a handful of his "virility" and proceeded to slide a hundred dollar bill into his waistband!

"I'm glad you enjoyed the massage," he replied, relenting to the parameters of the mission while delivering one of his very sexy smiles.

She left content, her hundred dollars well spent for the "feel-up" she got and exited a happy socialite.

So Lee was somewhat surprised with his next client, the Senator's wife. Marge Whitaker was a woman in her forties and though she did indeed belong with the class of rich and famous patrons of the Spa she carried herself much different from the ladies he had seen earlier. She conducted herself professionally without taking the liberties the socialites seem to think they deserved. He followed her lead giving her a professional massage but needed to find out what she knew of the leaked information.

"Is this the first time you've been to Precious Pines?" he asked as he skillfully worked her back.

"No, I come whenever I can. I love to be pampered," she admitted. "I'm much too busy in Washington to get this kind of treatment," she continued as Lee changed massage techniques on her back, feeling she was opening up and continuing with a particularly relaxing pattern.

"It must be exciting," Lee offered as the sounds of ocean waves broke against an imaginary shore on the stereo system.

"It is, but mostly it's a lot of hard work. I help my husband by managing his aides and interns. There's a lot of information that even they can't be privy to and so I take care of some highly sensitive paperwork for my husband."

"Sounds like you have your hands full," Lee commented, hoping she would continue, and wondering if all it took was a listening ear to get Marge talking.

"I do, but I enjoy it. The Senator and I are a team," she replied with a smile. "I was his campaign manager you know?"

Lee positioned the modesty sheet to work her legs and applied fresh oil as he worked her thighs and calves.

"And here I thought it was all parties and social events," Lee said with a slight chuckle.

"Well there's plenty of that, but a lot of business goes on during those parties," she corrected.

"Must be exciting being part of the inside power structure, with all the important information you're privileged with," Lee baited, hoping to get her bragging on something interesting she knew about.

"Hmmm," she let out as he worked her other leg. "Well most of what I know is common knowledge, the rest I'm not at liberty to discuss."

Lee continued the massage, helping Marge turn on her back adding a warming blanket over the modesty sheet and placed the heated cloth over her eyes as he stood to the side leaning over to gently massage her facial muscles.

He completed the massage and removed the cloth as Marge smiled in contentment.

"You really are good, Lee. I haven't had such a relaxing massage in ages," she commented.

"Would you like me to help you with your robe?"

"No thank you, but I enjoyed our session," she assured him as Lee smiled and departed to give her privacy to move about.

Lee shut the door behind him assessing the Senator's wife and then moved to the desk to fill out his paperwork as he continued to ponder Marge Whitaker. She was witty, smart, responsible and Lee didn't for a moment believe she gave away top secret information to satisfy a self-serving ego. He still had other leads to check on, so he wasn't ready to rule anything out yet as he signed off her client notes and reached for his next appointment card hoping Chip and Harry were having better luck and anxious to compare notes.

~~0~~

"Now just relax," Chip said soothingly addressing Mrs. Madelyn Newman, the second Senator's wife at the Spa and also suspect of divulging top secret information.

Chip's blonde hair was blow dried in an especially sexy style for the young officer, as his bangs flipped back created a nice ridge that the ladies found attractive. He was considering going with a more straight barbered style back aboard Seaview, as he thought his current cut made him look too young. Here at the Spa however, the ladies seemed to respond to the wavy blow dried effect as he did his part playing the Massage Technician with the unofficial role of socialite boy toy.

Madelyn Newman was of special interest so he intended to engage her in conversation to determine just how loose she was with her husband's work.

"Now let's work those muscles, shall we?" He said with a smile as Madelyn cooed.

"Oh, Chip dear, we should patent those hands of yours!" She complimented as Chip worked her back slowly and a bit seductively allowing his fingers to brush down her sides sending visible goose bumps down her back.

Madelyn's head was turned to the side as she appreciatively took in the view of Chip's tight pants sighing appreciatively at his masculinity. Good thing she was still on her stomach, she thought distantly not quite trusting her physical reaction as he moved to the top of her head and leaned over. Madelyn reveled in his body so close and decided a little sample wouldn't hurt as she reach over and allowed her finger tips to brush against his pants, then got braver and pressed ever so slightly.

Chip resisted clearing his throat and wondered if these ladies ever got any sex the way they were going at him today, but quickly decided upon the realization that when the ladies were away they intended to play. He moved on to her legs, ignoring the fact that he had just been felt-up by the sixty year old woman.

"Do you like Washington?" Chip asked in what was supposed to be idle conversation.

"Oh it has its moments, nothing like Precious Pines but it does have its moments," she answered as Chip made sure to use as sensuous a touch as he could. She was responding and since she was prone to trying to impress others, he figured she might be one to talk with the right atmosphere.

"So what kind of exciting things do you do in Washington?"

"Oh this and that... Chip dear, could you work my feet a little longer?" She asked taking in the erotic feel of his fingers meshing between her toes.

"Hmmm, like that?" He asked as she groaned an affirmative.

"Isn't your husband on the NASA Funding Committee? I heard they were going to defund the space program?"

"Don't believe everything you hear, dear. Space travel is here to stay. Oh Chip, I had an especially strenuous exercise session this morning, would you mind?" She said pulling up her sheet to reveal her buttom. "I think I over-stretched a muscle," she feigned, her lie poorly delivered.

"Of course, Madelyn," he replied adding a fresh blot of oil and sliding his hands over both cheeks as Madelyn moaned openly.

"So they're going to keep building the XR-14 rockets?" Chip asked nonchalantly.

"Oh my Chip..." she commented, reacting to his massage and continued to answer, "Dear the XR-14 Rockets are being phased out for a new innovation, not to do away with the program."

"I see, doesn't it use a new fuel that burns hotter than hydrogen?" He asked continuing his massage of her backside.

"Oh Chippee," she said adding a pet name for the Technician, "you know the saying, 'Loose lips sink ships'," she added with a satisfied moan as he covered her derriere and continued. The massage followed much the same routine, as Madelyn managed to get her money's worth out of her massage but in the end hadn't divulged anything specific. Though she was definitely a tease and enjoyed handling the male staff he didn't think she was quite so shallow as to give up her information so easily, conversely Chip had the feeling she was prudent and wise despite her "playfulness." He helped Madelyn into her robe as she pinched his cheek, and not the one on his face.

She promised a nice tip on the way out as Chip wondered if he'd make it through the week without being severely bruised in that particular area.

~~0~~

Stasio's leather pants were just too inviting, but he wasn't exactly the hired help, he was in fact an equal in society's realm so Sadie Reynolds found herself in quite a quandary. His bright purple shirt was opened and his chest exposed giving a pleasant view in Sadie's line of sight as he poured her champagne. Felix stepped away as Stasio turned around with his backside calling her. She bit her bottom lip and almost reached for a good feel, but thought better of it. Maybe she'd get lucky later as Stasio was assigned to a different dinner table each evening. If she was patient, she might just get the king of hair fashion in bed, then she wouldn't have to settle for just a touchy-feely moment. She sighed, enjoying the sight and plotting how she was going to get the fiery Pole's attention later as Felix returned putting the finishing touches on her new Do.

~~0~~

Harry had found the role he was playing to be a delightful diversion from his normally very dangerous and serious life, of course he'd never admit that fact to either Lee or Chip. He wasn't worried about any potential jabbing as he had plenty of ammunition himself. Several ladies sitting underneath the hair dryers had spoken rather loudly in order to hear one another and had described their handling of both Lee and Chip. They were clearly seen as hirelings, a sort of boy toy mercenary, as the ladies exerted their influence while the young men obviously relented to their advances graciously. The thought of his Command Crew being treated like the prize out of a cereal box was particularly amusing, especially since Lee and Chip were normally so reserved and the epitome of the term "Officer and a Gentleman." Likewise, he'd been a bit irritated with ONI's assignment and had a sneaking suspicion that Lee had something to do with it, but since he was here he might as well have fun with it. Harry smiled shrewdly to himself at the last thought and excused himself leaving Felix to gather the supplies for the next day.

Harry left entering the large foyer that separated the Hair Salon from the Cosmetics Salon, nearly running into Trina Miller the owner of a large firm with strong government ties. The young and beautiful corporate executive had been identified as a person of interest in their investigation, and so Harry was especially conciliatory in his apologies.

"Wybaczi mi," Harry said offering his request to be pardoned in Polish with a flamboyant wave of his hand.

"That is quite alright," Trina answered as Harry noted a definite glassy look in her eyes and an unusual monotone to her voice, almost robotic sounding.

"Come, come Miss Miller," the Spa Cosmetologist offered almost patronizing as she guided Trina past Harry. "We just finished her facial mask and it's time for her Make-Over session," she explained and disappeared into the Cosmetics Salon. Harry kept his face even but recognized the lost look in Trina's eyes, he needed to verify his suspicion and turned to see a Spa worker leaving the room Trina had just vacated, locking the door behind him. He nodded, acknowledging Stasio's presence and then left as Harry noted his name tag, Ronald. Harry raised an eyebrow, it all looked rather suspect but what he really needed was a peek inside the Facial Room. That would clearly have to wait as he couldn't break his cover for a looksee, perhaps later tonight after he met with Lee and Chip, he thought and headed to his large, expensive suite.

~~0~~

The moonlight reflected on the lake as Harry, Chip and Lee met in a prearranged spot at 0200 in the morning. Their late night meeting ensuring privacy on the dark night, as they spoke in hushed tones.

"What did you find out?" Lee asked Chip.

"You mean besides the fact that the women here are sex maniacs who steal a "feel" whenever it suits them?" Chip asked sarcastically as Lee ignored him and motioned for him to get on with the report.

"Not much," Chip relented, "Except that Madelyn Newman seems to be conscientious and trustworthy. I only had the one session with her, but she certainly didn't use her knowledge to try and impress me."

"Same thing here," Lee replied. "Marge Whitaker is very level headed and loyal to both her husband and her country; I don't see her as the type to sell information."

"Well that leaves me," Harry chimed in. "I think I may have an explanation," he said as Lee and Chip leaned forward. "I nearly ran into Trina Miller outside the Hair Salon and she had definite signs of being drugged; glassy eyes, overly compliant and a strangeness in her voice to match."

"A truth serum then," Lee surmised.

"That's my guess," Harry replied.

"Do you have any idea who's involved?" Lee asked.

"The Cosmetologist and a Spa worker named, Ronald."

"I haven't met either one of them," Lee noted. "Have you seen either one in the Staff Rec areas Chip?"

"No, neither one."

"Alright, I think we better find a way to get to know these two, in the meanwhile I'll steal a look in the locked room. It was my understanding that the Facials were done in the Cosmetic Salon, I know this other room wasn't on the Grand Tour we were given."

"I think I should be the one to break into the locked room," Harry interjected, "Since it's right across the hall from the Salon."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't Harry," Lee proposed. "Stasio doesn't do anything for himself, if you're caught your cover with will be blown."

"And just how will you explain if you're caught?"

"Out looking for supplies," Lee said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Got lost, something like that anyway," he finished as Harry shook his head and relented.

"Fine, but someone is going to a lot of trouble here, you can't just buy Truth Serum in the local pharmacy," Harry noted. "You two be careful," he admonished as both Chip and Lee acknowledged with a nod.

Harry turned to leave as Lee whispered lightly, "Nice pants Harry."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned, his slick leather pants picking up the glint of the moonlight.

"They're actually quite comfortable," he said with a grin as both Lee and Chip chuckled and Harry continued back to his suite, full of confidence and completely at ease in his Stasio attire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Be advised, chapter contains suggestive content, visual but not graphic.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Hmmmm... I could get fired for this," he said hotly in his client's ear, her modesty sheet lying on the floor at her feet as she cornered the tall dark haired masseuse against the wall. Her naked body pressed against him as they kissed passionately. She reached for his pants as he responded with his own roaming hands.

"Don't worry," she responded seductively, her fit trim body at twenty-six years old was curved in all the right places and had been hard for him to ignore during their session. "My daddy can buy this Spa with his petty cash," she assured him and reached for his belt.

He groaned in anticipation as she lowered his zipper and slid down his chest trailing her hands down his abs as she moved to her knees. He leaned heavily against the wall caressing her cheek and fondling her hair just as...

"Okay Diane, I think that does it," Lee said pleasantly, breaking into her fantasy at a most inopportune time, like long nails screeching down a chalkboard. She gathered herself back, but she was so hot she could hardly talk.

"Thank you, Lee," she said breathlessly.

"Did I work your muscles too hard?" He asked, clueless of the fantastic scene Diane almost got to play out in her head... she really needed a cold shower.

"No, you were just wonderful," she managed to get out as Lee smiled professionally.

"Would you like me to help you with your robe," he asked politely.

"No thank you, I can manage," she said and then kicked herself for missing the opportunity.

"Okay, I'll leave your card at the front desk," he replied leaving the room as Diane bit her bottom lip in an 'if only' moment as she reached for her robe.

~~0~~

Lee skipped lunch and headed to the Cosmetics Spa where Trina Miller's full mud facial was supposedly given. He made quick work of the lock and entered, a treatment room that most certainly could have been used for a facial mud mask. He quickly checked the cabinets finding nothing unusual until he reached for a locked cabinet door. Lee pulled out his picks and worked the lock until it clicked open. The cabinet held nothing extraordinary as he moved bottles around, listening for the door as he searched, until he found a single vial used to draw its contents into a hypodermic needle. He slid the vial into his pocket and closed the cabinet, locking it behind him. He listened at the door and opened it just a crack, then slid out making sure to lock the door behind him.

Lee headed straight for his bungalow and placed the vial into a box from the Precious Pines Gift and Emporium Shop containing a collectible porcelain tea cup. The vial was wrapped in ample tissue paper inside the tea cup and addressed to Mary Mitchell, his "mother." Once his "mother" received the package the vial would be analyzed for the contents, but he strongly suspected it contained a truth serum.

He freshened himself and grabbed an apple from his mini fridge, then headed back to the Staff dining area as he still had some time to kill before his next appointment.

~~0~~

"Oh zhis is terrible, just terrible!" Dante said with dramatic hand movements to match his exasperation.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Lee asked as he entered the hall. The Staff Recreation Area included the dining facilities and was actually quite nice; it provided an area for the Staff to relax and meet and most importantly to ensure a separation from the paying guests. It was also the place Lee hoped he'd get to mingle and meet their two suspects from the Facial Room.

"Zhe water aerobics instructor has taken ill and I have a full class of ladies waiting in just zhirty minutes!"

"How about it Chip? You up for it?" Lee asked with a grin as Chip smiled with his mouth but his eyes were promising payment in kind, a look Lee recognized.

"Sure, but I've got a client scheduled right after lunch," Chip agreed amicably.

"I'll cover for you, my 2:00 cancelled," Lee offered. "That is if you agree Dante?"

"You can do zhis?" Dante asked moving his arms in a swimming motion. "Teach water aerobics?"

"Well what I'll do is water resistance training, it's the same thing," Chip explained as Dante's eyes brightened.

"Yes, zhis will work. You two have saved me!"

Lee smiled as Dante left speaking in French and animatedly moving his arms as he thought out loud everything he needed to do make the change in instructors.

"Well I guess I better get ready," Chip said, rising from his chair.

"I'll walk with you," Lee offered as the two left.

Once they cleared the Rec Area, Lee spoke again. "I've got a package for Mom."

Chip nodded but made no other indication of the importance of such a package.

"Will you drop it off for me?" He asked innocently.

"Sure," Chip replied just as innocuously.

"Don't forget to wear something the ladies will like," Lee quipped with a side-grin as Chip growled under his breath.

"Just wait, Mitchell," he threatened, careful to stay in cover. "Just wait," with Lee's grin widening as they reached the bungalows.

~~0~~

Chip arrived at the pool after having dropped Lee's package at the main desk. It would be mailed out when the daily supplies and guests arrived via plane. He glanced about at the group of ladies waiting for the workout. A sea of bikinis greeted him as word spread that the hunky blond was leading the class today and the ladies decided to shed the one pieces for something a bit racier. The class, in fact, had swelled and nearly doubled in size at the news of Chip Richards' impending appearance at the pool.

Chip was wearing a royal blue work-out suit with a white stripe running down each leg. Once he had everything in place, he unzipped his jacket and tried to ignore the fact that the sounds of the pool had quieted to a hush as he pulled off the work-out jacket to reveal a fit bare chest. Several women sighed and a few more cleared their throats as he took off his pants to reveal his Speedo trunks; bikini, tight, form fitting and very revealing of his assets.

"Okay Ladies, let's get started," he said with a smile as the bikini brigade made its way to the pool stairs. His eyes twinkled as he considered the fact that this assignment wasn't nearly as bad as he had let on to Lee.

"Space out, give yourselves room," he instructed as he assumed his teaching position on the pool deck, raised above the ladies in the pool almost like a stage. As instructor he would demonstrate the moves from the deck as he turned on the energizing work-out music.

"Okay Ladies, let's warm-up. This may be a little different than what you're used to, but you'll get a good water-resistance work-out, stretch those muscles and tighten those tushes," he said as several ladies giggled and Chip started by demonstrating the first move spreading his arms wide and then bringing them together in front of him. Each time his arms went wide a new set of "oohs" were heard as his peck muscles reacted to the effort. By the time he had worked up to leg lifts with an alternating elbow to the raised knee the ladies were ready to swoon, with the socialites holding their breath on each leg lift in the hopes that his Speedo would slip and give them a peek. Half-way through the work-out Chip entered the pool and moved about the ladies making sure their positions were correct to optimize their efforts. He emerged dripping from the pool with his Speedos hugging his body, while droplets of water glistened against his tanned and muscular body.

"Great work-out ladies, hope you didn't mind the change of pace from your usual routine," he added cheerfully as the socialites left the pool. Chip stood at the top of the stairs and reached for each of their hands helping them onto the deck and guiding them to the waiting towels being handed out by a pool staff member, but each felt they got the royal treatment with Chip's gentlemanly gesture. Chip for his part, was thoroughly enjoying the wet bikini clad bodies leaving the pool; a sea of sizes and shapes but still a pleasing sight to take in, so pleasing he thought he'd better don the work-out pants before he exposed his enjoyment to the ladies. He greeted the last of the ladies, a giggling 70 year old matron who had apparently had enough face lifts to disguise her age and who had thankfully decided to stay with the one piece.

Most of the ladies milled about the pool as Chip gathered his gear. They bit their lips in anticipation as he slid on his work-out suit watching as the pants glided over his tight butt, then zipping his jacket only a third of the way up for the heat of the day. He headed back to his bungalow to change, but the phones lines were already busy as his appointment book filled up at the Massage Spa.

~~0~~

Stasio strolled past the fresh floral arrangement sporting an array of bright yellow flowers to match the golden yellow silk shirt he wore tucked neatly into his tight leather pants. Dante had made an appearance this morning in the guest's dining hall and had spotted the Pole's attire, making a hasty retreat to the floral shop to coordinate the fresh arrangement. Hence, by the time the famous Stylist entered the Hair Salon the new arrangement was waiting to compliment his vestment.

Hours later, Stasio finished his last appointment for the day; he never worked past three o'clock citing that creativity required a fresh mind. As was his habit, he kissed his clients on the cheek as he bid them farewell at the doorway.

"Oh Stasio, you do things to me," Eloise Stanwyck declared as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him for a deep kiss, which Harry was only too happy to respond to as he returned her kiss with fervor, staying of course within the boundless ego of his character. Her eyes widened at the deepness of his tongue's probe and couldn't help but press her body against his leather pants, feeling his strength pressing back.

They parted as Stasio smiled victoriously, reveling in his effect on the ladies as Eloise caught her breath.

"Remember, you're sitting at our table tonight!" She nearly sung out.

"Yez, yez, my dear. How could I forget such a creature az charming az yourself," he returned, his charisma peppered thickly in a Polish accent as he opened the door and Eloise floated out into the hallway. As she left Harry stole a glance across the hallway as Belinda the Cosmetologist followed Ronald into the locked Facial Room. It didn't appear they had a guest yet, but perhaps if he hung around he might discover who was next to receive their care.

~~0~~

"Are you sure it's not there?" Belinda asked impatiently, the Cosmetologist and her partner Ronald were operating a successful Intelligence gathering operation right under the noses of the Precious Pines Spa management. They had set up shop about a year ago and had ferreted out some very profitable information, some sold to the highest bidder, some retained for future release at their own discretion. They had hit the jackpot this time as the Senators' wives usually traveled together, but Trina Miller's arrival had added a third Leak to exploit, though they'd have to wait a couple of weeks for the Ambassador's girl friend who wasn't scheduled to arrive until then. Trina's information yesterday was most valuable, especially after Ronald had rummaged through Trina's briefcase in her suite and had taken pictures of some interesting designs. Today they were preparing for a fact finding expedition with Marge Whitaker, her role in her husband's office made her a likely goldmine of information.

"I looked all around," Ronald replied a bit frustrated. "I saw it yesterday, I know it was here."

Belinda pushed around the Facial supplies and verified the vial was missing and pursed her lips.

"Pick up the mail, I have a shipment due. The plane has already arrived so it should be waiting for us," she instructed as Ronald nodded and complied, they barely had enough time to prepare before Marge Whitaker arrived.

"And when we're done with Whitaker, check out the security tapes and see who's been in here," Belinda ordered. "Vials of sodium thiopental don't just go missing in a luxury spa," she finished with a scowl.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to all the readers following the story and to the reviewers. I'll be posting the story quickly so keep watching for updates.**

 **Chapter Six**

Lee was working his last client of the day, Trina Miller. Unlike many of the Spa guests, Trina was a contemporary to Lee's age. She was in her early to mid-thirties and the fact that she owned and operated a highly successful company at her age was a testament to her brains and skill. She wore her blonde hair at shoulder length, but it was pulled back into a bun for the massage. The loose strands of hair that lay across her neck were quite sexy as Lee reminded himself that he was a professional. Her size 8 body was pleasing in that she wasn't too thin and her gentle curves were a pleasure to work on. Nevertheless, Lee held himself in check, not wanting to break the Technician/Client trust that was required to work so intimately on a person's body. He was, however, still hoping to get her to open up regarding the Facials; they needed solid evidence to shut down the information leak.

"Your face has a very healthy glow," he complimented as he put the final touches on her facial massage and hoping to trigger some conversation regarding her experience in the Facial Salon.

"Thank you, Lee. I just had a Mud Facial, I get one every time I come... though this may be the last one," she added thoughtfully.

"Oh...," Lee asked inquisitively, stroking gently along her cheek bones and then down to her neck with his thumbs.

"They're so relaxing, I always fall asleep; but they also leave me feeling a bit drained... even a bit confused. I don't like that feeling."

"Perhaps you're allergic to the Mud," Lee offered, while silently considering the symptoms she had just described as certain Truth Serums left the subject with no memory of the interrogation placing them in a sort of twilight sleep where their threshold for holding back information was lowered or even removed.

"Perhaps... but I'm not sure. Something doesn't seem right," she contemplated and then realized she was talking to a total stranger about her concerns, not something she was used to doing. "How embarrassing," she admitted. "I don't usually talk so freely among people I've just met."

"I've been told I'm easy to talk to," Lee said with a smile as he removed the warm cloth covering her eyes.

He offered his hand to help her rise from the table, his natural attraction to her apparent as she soaked in the look in those amber eyes.

"Let me get your robe," he said breaking their connection as she watched him move across the room, silently enjoying his quiet affection. He had been nothing but the gentleman but she had definitely noticed his charm and was intrigued by his entire demeanor. It seemed rather elegant. Perhaps too elegant, she thought to herself as she silently wondered if there was more to Lee Mitchell than meets the eye.

Lee helped her into the robe as she handily kept herself covered, not dropping the sheet in a mock accident as several of the ladies had done to expose themselves. Lee offered a pleasant Technician smile and turned to leave as Trina suddenly realized she had seen Lee Mitchell somewhere before, but where? She never forgot a face but filed it away to think on later as she offered a pleasant smile of her own to hide her sudden revelation.

"I'll leave your Client Card at the desk. Have a nice day Trina," he offered before leaving the room. He shook his head once out in the hall at Trina's effect on him. Women had been throwing themselves at him all week, taking feel-ups whenever possible and dropping their sheets for him to notice, and for the most part they had been fairly easy to ignore. But he realized he had a real attraction for this young woman. A shame he couldn't pursue it, he thought regretfully realizing he really would have liked to have gotten to known Trina Miller a little better.

~~0~~

Harry hung around the Hair Salon bluffing the need to instruct Felix for tomorrow's appointments. He noted Marge Whitaker entering the room across the hall and the fact that she seemed quite normal; an hour later she emerged in the same glassy-eyed, robotic condition that Trina Miller had the day before as she was escorted by the same Cosmetologist and spa worker. Harry was sure they had the main players to this game, now what they needed was evidence. He hoped Lee had made some progress in that area and was anxious to compare notes again by the lake. On that thought, Harry left the Salon in full Stasio flare, keeping his cover intact as he headed for his suite.

~~0~~

Lee and Chip were just finishing dinner having changed from their uniforms into casual clothes; both wearing jeans with Chip wearing a powder blue button up Oxford and Lee a dark blue collared Polo shirt. They were talking casually when Belinda walked up to the table and smiled brilliantly, an unexpected break as they had not seen her in the Staff Rec area and getting to know her was definitely a vital part of the investigation. She was especially beautiful which made the task of investigating their suspect a potentially pleasant endeavor.

"I heard you filled in for Holly today at the pool?" She said addressing Chip.

"Yeah, it was fun," Chip answered. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Chip Richards and that's Lee Mitchell," he said with a nod towards Lee.

"Belinda Taylor," she introduced with an extended hand, which Chip took as he stood.

"Would you like to join us Belinda?" He asked as Lee sat back, pretty much a by-stander with Belinda barely even acknowledging he was there.

"Thanks, that would be nice," the pretty Cosmetologist answered, her make-up was of course expertly applied and her long blonde hair was especially appealing as it nearly touched her waist.

"So how do you like it here?" she continued as Lee was beginning to feel like a third wheel, especially the way she seemed to square her chair to focus on Chip. He got the hint and figured that Chip was going to be investigating Belinda tonight and rose to excuse himself.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got some things to do," Lee said while Chip offered a distracted goodbye and Belinda acted as if she really hadn't noticed he was there in the first place.

Lee left smiling as he suspected that Chip wasn't minding this assignment half as much as he was letting on; and if he was reading the situation right, he didn't think Chip was going to be alone tonight in his bungalow. Hopefully he'd remember the meeting at 0200, but Lee wouldn't blame him one bit if he didn't make it. After all, what better way to keep tabs on your number one suspect, he thought tongue in cheek and headed for his bungalow.

~~0~~

Lee reached for his key and noticed the door ajar. Carefully he entered the small bungalow suspecting he wasn't alone. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard rustling in his bedroom as he moved silently to the door and opened it stealthily.

"Something I can help you find?" He asked sarcastically, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest as his surprised guest turned in the shock of being caught. She shook off the adrenalin the startle produced and closed the dresser drawer she'd been rummaging through.

"Yeah, you can tell me why the Captain of the most sophisticated submarine on earth is playing in a massage spa three hundred miles from the ocean?" Trina Miller demanded crossing her own arms and not backing down one bit.

Lee kept his face even; he wasn't often recognized without his uniform and was usually ignored unless he was with Harry, who was much more famous and recognizable.

"I've been told I look like him," he answered evenly.

"Uh-uh," she said walking toward him and reaching for his left hand as she fingered his black onyx ring. "Do you both belong to the same ring-of-the-month-club?" She asked triumphantly as Lee broke a smile, knowing he'd been caught... his cover blown. Damn, why didn't I leave the ring at home?

"I knew I recognized you, it just took a while to remember," she said backing off and waiting for an explanation. "You don't remember meeting me, do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he answered smiling shyly and dropping all pretenses.

"Well, we didn't actually meet but I saw you at a function in Washington. It was a large party, over three hundred guests if I remember correctly," she said letting him off the hook for not remembering her.

"So is that what you came to do, verify it was me?"

"Not exactly. I already figured out you're Lee Crane, what I want to know is why?"

"And why should it matter to you?" he asked, not willing to give more information than she had already figured out for herself.

"Because I think you're here for the same reason I came back," she said sitting on the bed as Lee moved to sit by her.

"What do you mean?"

"Something wasn't right on my last visit but I couldn't pin it down to anything. But when my firm became the victim of industrial espionage I realized the information could have only come from one person... me. I've been dealing in top secret projects for over ten years now and I don't have loose lips, so I knew I didn't slip. I racked my brain and this was the only place I could come up with that didn't quite add up," she finished as Lee leaned over with his elbows on his knees deciding how much to tell her.

He figured she had been violated and deserved to know what was going on so he made his decision and blew a breath out.

"Alright Trina, you're right. I'm here to find out how top secret information is being leaked from otherwise very wise and prudent women. ONI evaluated the leaks over the last year and every possible person of interest who could have leaked the Intelligence. They cross-referenced and eliminated until they made the connection with the affluent women who happened to visit this establishment over the last year. The common thread in all the leaks has been Precious Pines Spa and Resort," he answered looking her straight in the eye.

"It's the Mud Facials isn't it?" She asked suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable.

"We think so. I'm working with a team and we're closing in, but I think it would be prudent if you left the Spa early and take a flight out tomorrow," Lee suggested.

"Are you kidding?" She said standing and obviously offended. "They took something from me, and I want to make sure they don't do it again," she said darkly, her emotions nearly ready to spill out in unwanted tears.

Lee stood and took her by the hands. "Trina I understand, believe me, but an operation as well-planned as this one isn't going to go down easily. They'll fight to protect themselves and it just might get dangerous," he said willing her to listen to reason.

She took a breath and nodded, but continued not ready to give up her right to be here. "What if I stay away from the Cosmetic Salon and just busy myself somewhere else? I'll stay out of your way if you promise to keep me informed," she negotiated.

Lee blew out a breath and turned his head, diverting his eye contact as he considered her offer.

"Please Lee, I have a right to see this through to the end."

Lee returned his eyes to meet hers, still holding her hands in his and nodded.

"Alright I agree, you deserve to see them put away. But promise me you'll stay far away from Cosmetics and you'll notify me if they try to coax you back," he said, the green in his hazel eyes suddenly speaking to her as much as his voice.

"I promise," she replied as Lee suddenly realized he had been holding her hands intimately for the length of the conversation. He released her hands and stepped back in an effort to return her personal space as an awkward moment passed between the two.

"Well I guess I didn't do too good of a job of staying under cover," he said breaking the moment with a jab at his own skills as an agent.

"I wouldn't say that," she offered with a broad smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "You gave me the best massage I've had in a long time," she finished with a small chuckle that he joined her in.

"I guess I better leave," she said as he moved aside to let her pass and then followed her out into the small living area.

"Now remember..." he started but was interrupted with a raised hand.

"I know, I know," she said patronizingly. "We don't know each other, you're just a sexy Massage Technician and stay away from the Cosmetic's Salon," she said with a grin as Lee smiled back a bit embarrassed at her description of him. "And you promised to keep me informed," she clarified speaking in a tone reminiscent of her position of running a firm.

"Deal," Lee replied as she exited his bungalow and Lee blew a breath out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh Chip," Belinda moaned in his ear as they made-out on the couch in her bungalow; she had moved fast and Chip couldn't shy away from her obvious attraction. Hell, even if she wasn't a suspect he needed information from he wouldn't have shied away from her blatant advances. She was tall, blonde, beautiful and getting hotter by the minute as their kissing and petting was quickly moving to a full sexual encounter.

Her hand was currently giving him plenty of attention and he had responded by finding his way into her blouse as they continued to fuel the erotic moment with deep passionate kisses while he leaned over her, trailing ravashing kisses down her neck.

"Oh you've got me so hot," she whispered in ecstasy. "Take me to the bedroom," she said blatantly as she encouraged his decision along by stroking his jeans.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said with a sexy grin as he helped her stand with a slight pull of her hand. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply and excitedly as Chip scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. The two engaged in a heated expression of unbridled desire as they satisfied their longing several times over as the night wore on.

~~0~~

Stasio had dinner surrounded by a table of cooing ladies, he had of course dressed for dinner appropriately, his leather pants replaced with a tuxedo. He wore a cummerbund with no tie and his ruffled shirt was still left open four buttons down, which the ladies didn't seem to mind at all, even at the dinner table. Harry was slightly tickled at how intrigued the women were with Stasio, he wasn't sure why they felt so free to throw themselves at him but he kept his cover and indulged them with plenty of flirting, producing an ample amount of giggles at the table. But the highlight of the evening came when Stasio was coaxed into singing with the band playing in the background, his deep baritone voice and the Polish accent adding excitement as he took to the stage and crooned _Moon River_. The ladies sighed and swooned and then clapped wildly as he bowed with a flamboyant sweep of his arm; he was quite sure that if the social situation had been different several socialites would have thrown their panties on stage!

~~0~~

Lee took a walk needing some fresh air after he and Trina had parted so awkwardly. He knew that Harry was wining and dining with the socialites and by the dark windows in Chip's bungalow he figured Chip was having an interesting night as well; it seemed he was the only one without a date tonight. He laughed inwardly at the thought, knowing that both Chip and Harry were engaging in their said activities for the mission's sake. He returned to the bungalow having only been gone for twenty minutes and was greeted immediately with a gun whip to the back of his head as he fell hard.

"Don't move Mitchell," he heard as his assailant pressed a knee into his back and a gun to his neck. His brain was beginning to clear from the unexpected knock on the head when he felt a needle jab and the contents injecting into his arm. He started to struggle but the knee pressed harder and the butt of the gun ever deeper until he started to feel a bit fuzzy. Immediately he recognized the effects of the truth serum. He began to sink deeper into his cover as he'd been trained how to beat most truth serums. He knew that a truth serum didn't actually "make" you tell the truth, but rather lowered the threshold for the release of information and as such he could fight the effects and actually only release the information that his cover might give. It was tricky and took a massive amount of concentration as he felt the knee in his back release its weight, his assailant sure that the effect of the drug was now in full control.

"Now Mitchell, suppose you tell me why you were sneaking around the Facial Salon today?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," he slurred.

"Wrong answer, try again," he said turning Lee over and belting him in the gut, the pain lowering his resistance.

"You took something. Why did you take the vial?"

Lee delayed speaking, working to stay in cover as Ronald got impatient and delivered another deep jab to his gut.

"Just looking for something to sell, I swear," he breathed out playacting he was stealing drugs from the Spa to sell whenever possible.

"And just what would you need with sodium thiopental?" Ronald probed.

"I don't know what it is, I just sell it to my contact," Lee countered finding that his ability to stay with his cover was getting easier as the interrogation went on.

"Where's the vial?"

"Sent it out already... with the mail," he said careful to keep this part of his answer still within his cover, it was a fine line he played as bits of the truth could accidentally come out in a moment of confusion.

Ronald sat back, trying to decide if he believed Lee and then leaned back over, speaking darkly in his ear.

"You're into something dangerous, Mitchell. Stay out or I'll eliminate you," he threatened and then threw another punch into Lee's gut. The punch was deeper and meaner causing Lee to roll into the pain as he grunted.

"Too bad you won't remember any of this in the morning, but my warning still stands, Mitchell. If you get in my business again, I'll kill you," Ronald promised standing and adding a kick to Lee's side for good measure. Ronald opened the door just a crack, checking to make sure the way was clear and then slid into the darkness. Belinda had effectively kept Mitchell's friend busy all night, making sure he didn't show up and interrupt the interrogation. Mitchell would wake the next morning bruised and hurt, but having no idea of how he had gotten into such a condition. Ronald smiled as he slipped into the dark night, silently patting himself on the back for being so clever.

~~0~~

"Ughh," Lee groaned out as careful hands turned him over on his back.

"Lee, are you alright?" Trina asked as Lee wrapped his arms around his mid-section.

"Trina, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Ronald sneaking about and I was curious what he was up to," she admitted.

"So much for staying out of the mission," Lee breathed out, his eyes glassy and his voice slurred.

"What's wrong, Lee?"

"Truth serum," he answered quickly, more quickly than he should he realized, but he felt safe and had let down all his concentration.

"Help me up..."

"Only as far as the bed," she said taking control of the situation.

"I was hoping to get you in there, but not like this," he said losing himself to the drug now that his attacker was gone and the wall he had erected to protect his information was gone. Geez Crane, get it together before you say something you'll really regret, he thought as she helped him stand and he nearly doubled over.

"It looks like it was more than Truth Serum," she noted as they walked to the bedroom with Lee leaning heavily on her shoulder.

"He took some potshots at me," Lee said filling her in as she helped him stretch out on the bed.

"Trina...?"

"I'm still here Lee."

"Get Chip Richards, he'll know what to do," Lee breathed out as his head fell to the side and his eyes closed with the darkness.

Trina slid off his shoes and placed a blanket over him then glanced out the window at the dark bungalow next to Lee's. She'd have to wait until Chip returned, until then there was nothing to do but sit tight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Harry was waiting at the lake at 0200 surprised and a bit concerned that Lee hadn't been waiting for him. He heard a slight rustle and turned to see Chip making his way forward.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked a bit perturbed.

"Uh, keeping a certain Cosmetologist company," he answered somewhat embarrassed as the light bulb went on and Harry raised a hand to dispel any further explanation.

"And where is Lee... don't tell me you were BOTH keeping her company?"

Chip nearly choked, swallowing back the thought in a fit of a cough, trying to hide his laughter. "Uh no Sir, just me."

"Then where the hell is Lee?" Harry asked, his eyes sharpening in the question.

"I don't know, I came straight from Belinda's place," Chip admitted, understanding that something was definitely wrong.

"We'll give him ten more minutes, if he doesn't show up we're going after him," Harry decided.

~~0~~

Trina had managed to get Lee's shirt off as she placed an ice pack on a particularly deep looking bruise. He had been rather helpful asking if she wanted to take his pants off too, then fell back to sleep as his glassy eyes gave testimony of his compromised state. She had checked the window constantly, but Chip hadn't returned as she silently pondered what to do. She remembered how confused she had been after her last session and thought that perhaps the beating had extended his confusion. She had just finished that thought when she whirled about as the door opened behind her.

"What's going on here, Miss Miller?" Harry asked, Lee's bruised mid-section clearly visible.

"Admiral Nelson?" She recognized in unbelief, having not spent any time in the Hair Salon and not paying too much attention to the Polish Hair King earlier.

"You seem to know quite a bit," Harry probed, wondering why Lee had filled her in so handily.

"It's not what you think," Trina started. "I recognized Lee and confronted him. He had no choice but to fess up, he told me there was a team working on the assignment but he didn't tell me who," she said as Chip moved closer placing a hand to Lee's forehead.

"Go on," Harry urged.

"I promised to stay out of the investigation if Lee kept me informed, but I saw Ronald sneaking about and I was curious so I followed him here. When he left I came in and found Lee on the floor. He said they used Truth Serum... and beat him as well," Trina added sadly. "He asked me to get Chip, but he never came back."

"Yeah," Chip said pacing angrily, "Belinda made sure I was 'busy' all night," he growled, angrily berating himself for falling for it and realizing that while he was having an extremely intimate interlude with a beautiful woman Lee was getting his stomach rearranged.

"Forget it," Lee groaned out as his eyes opened. "You were doing what you were supposed to do."

Harry moved forward and sat down beside Lee as Trina retreated back to give them room.

"What happened, Lee?" Harry asked, placing a concerned hand on Lee's leg.

"Ronald showed up," Lee started.

"Wait a minute," Trina said stepping forward. "You remember? I've don't remember any sessions under the Truth Serum," she said confused.

"He's had special training," Harry explained answering her unspoken question, if not vaguely. "Go on Lee."

"They know I got hold of a vial, it wasn't marked but Ronald told me it was sodium thiopental," Lee said sounding lucid and losing his slur as he continued. His eyes were sharpening as his right hand held his injured side.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I stole the vial to sell to my contacts. He bought the story and warned me off. My cover's still good and he doesn't expect me to remember the interrogation."

"Alright, where's the vial now?"

"I mailed it off today, Sir," Chip said bringing Harry up to date on the mission.

"Miss Miller, perhaps you should wait in the other room...," Harry started as Lee interrupted.

"It's alright Harry, she knows just about everything. Most of it she figured out herself."

"I already told Lee, that I'm as much a part of this as you are. I was drugged and they stole top secret information from me and my company, I deserve to be involved," Trina boldly stated, demanding her participation.

"Alright Miss Miller, and I do thank you for taking care of Lee until we arrived."

"My pleasure, Admiral..." she was interrupted with a raise of Harry's hand.

"Just call me Harry... or Stasio if you pre-fer," he said with a grin, slipping into his Polish accent.

"If you'll call me Trina," she offered as Harry smiled politely and then continued.

"They interrogated Marge Whitaker today," Harry said, returning to the briefing.

"It's time to close in on them," Lee said trying to rise and then falling back as his sore gut balked at the sudden movement.

"We'll have to play the game a little longer," Harry said gently guiding Lee back to the bed. "We need the contents of the vial verified."

"But we can't allow them to interrogate Madelyn Newman," Chip said stepping forward.

Harry raised a hand fending off Chip's concern. "I agree, but we can't let on that we're closing in on them either."

"I can keep Madelyn so busy she won't have time for a facial," Trina chimed in.

"I don't know..." Harry started, not sure about involving her more than she already was.

"It happens all the time Harry. The women here are fickle, you've seen it. They might be frustrated, but they won't suspect a thing, they'll just reschedule," Trina explained, sounding as if she was quite accustomed to the intrigue of the espionage world.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Very well. Trina will keep Mrs. Newman out of the hands of the interrogators; hopefully the results from the lab will verify the use of Truth Serum and then we can move in."

Chip and Lee nodded their agreement.

"Well I better get back to my suite," Harry reasoned as he looked Lee over, assessing his injuries.

"I'm fine Harry," Lee answered already knowing what he was thinking. "Nothing's broken."

"You still have the drug lingering in your blood," Harry said, thinking out loud. "I'd feel better if someone were here."

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Lee protested.

"Alright Lee, you win," Harry said in surrender, standing as he spoke.

"I'll sneak out the back way," Chip said, leaning over and adding a squeeze to Lee's shoulder. "I told you the mission was young," Chip added with weak smile that said he was sorry for being right about the "drugged, shot, or stabbed" part.

"Yeah, you called it alright," Lee added with a smile. "Get out of here, I'll see you tomorrow."

Chip left with a smile at Lee's banter as Harry turned to Trina.

"I think it would be best if you stayed a bit longer so we're not all seen leaving at the same time," Harry added wisely, as Trina nodded in agreement.

"Take care, Lee."

"I will Harry and I really am fine," he added as he and Harry passed respect and concern without the use of a single word.

Trina waited until Harry left and then sat on the bed next to Lee.

"Trina, I'd like to apologize. I'm afraid I wasn't much of a gentleman tonight..."

"Forget it Lee," she said and then laughed. "Who knows what I would have said if you had caught me under the influence of the drug," she admitted, letting on her own attraction for the dark haired man.

"You're something else, you know that?"

"Is that the truth serum talking?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No," Lee said with a slight nod. "But it is the truth."

Their eyes locked once again as the connection they had felt earlier returned, Trina responded by leaning over and kissing him gently but lightly as Lee reached for her, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Lee, you're hurt...," she said out of breath and full of passion.

"I'm fine," he said feeling her consent as he guided her down to the bed and turned on his elbow to hover over her, caressing her face as he stared longingly into her eyes. She found herself spellbound in his eyes as he lowered himself to kiss her slowly, caressing her face down to her neck, then pulling back and pausing.

"Don't stop, Lee," she said giving him permission to continue as he lowered himself for another kiss. His hands wandered downward this time as she moaned her approval at his touch and deepened her kiss in response.

"I need to stop," he said blowing a breath to dispel some passion and warning her that he was reaching a point of no return; to which Trina suddenly sat up and pushed Lee's shoulders back onto the bed, taking assertive command over the situation.

"You asked me to take your pants off earlier," she teased. "Is the offer still good?"

Lee laughed despite his sore stomach. "Let me help you," he said reaching for his belt as she slapped his hand away and mounted him over his legs.

"I'll do it," she said, grinning mischievously as she unzipped him.

He responded in like fashion, disrobing her inbetween ravishing kisses as their excitement grew in the fervor. He gently pulled her closer, the two meshing together in heated passion, enjoying what each had to offer the other as they fully engaged in the mutual attraction they had both felt earlier.

Several hours later, Trina left the bungalow with flushed cheeks and a very content libido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lee was moving slowly the next morning between the truth serum, the blows he took to his middle and the fact that he had spent several hours engaging in intimate play with Trina, the last being worth the lack of sleep he noted.

He planned on working today even though stretching across his clients and adding the necessary pressure was going to prove to be difficult. He hoped he didn't have any deep tissue massages on the schedule today as that would take more effort than he thought would be comfortable. He intended on showing up anyway; Just suck it up and get the job done, Crane, he thought to himself as he pulled the tight uniform over his head, then stopped to breathe through the pain. A knock on the door interrupted him as he moved to the door to let Chip in.

"Sorry Chip, moving a bit slow today," he explained as Chip entered with an understanding look.

"You're still planning on going to work?"

"Can't afford not to, it wouldn't do calling in sick my first week here. I might get replaced by a better Technician," Lee said, explaining his reasoning. "I'll be right out," he finished and headed for his bedroom. He emerged about ten minutes later fully tucked in and ready to go.

"Sorry for taking so long," he offered. "Tying my shoes was an experience," he explained with a smile to dispel Chip's sympathies.

"You should have asked for help," Chip admonished.

"Chip I haven't needed help tying my shoes since I was five years old," Lee added a bit perturbed and then cracked a smile for his over-protective friend.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," he added as Chip agreed following behind Lee and trying not to hover.

~~0~~

"Hi Chip," Belinda said with a squeeze to his shoulder as she walked by.

"Hi Belinda," he replied with a quick waggle of the eyebrow, playing up to the witch to keep from blowing their covers. "Sleep good?" he asked tongue in cheek.

"Real good," she answered seductively as she walked by, no doubt on her way to the Cosmetics Spa. Chip watched her leave with a sexy smile as he noted the jealous look on Ronald's face. This should be interesting, he thought to himself and made sure to leer at her backside lustfully, noting Ronald's jealousy soar as he followed her out the door.

Lee smiled knowingly. "Looks like you made an impression," he added with a sly grin as Chip chuckled back, both knowing his continued flirting was necessary to convince both Belinda and Ronald that Lee had no memory of his interrogation.

"I think I'm going to enjoy rattling his cage," Chip replied darkly.

~~0~~

"What was that all about?" Ronald said stopping Belinda in full stride as they cleared the dining room door.

Belinda pulled away, shrugging her arm away from his grasp. "Cool it, Ron. You don't own me," she said with daggers in her eyes and then proceeded onward as Ronald looked back to the dining room contemplating darkly how she could see anything in the Massage Tech and not for a moment considering the fact that Chip might be better in bed than himself.

Their foul mood didn't get any better when they arrived at the Cosmetics Spa to find a cancellation from Madelyn Newman as Trina was hosting a nature walk complete with a picnic lunch and a dip in a natural mineral water spring on a nearby trail. Trina had managed to invite a group of fifteen women to join them knowing that there was safety in numbers and that Belinda and Ronald would have no choice but to sit tight and wait for a reschedule.

~~0~~

Lee had managed to get through the morning but was exhausted after his three sessions as his mid-section protested the range of motions he had to employ to give the massages. He skipped lunch, opting for a nap instead as Chip headed for the Staff Dining Room in the hopes of pouring fuel on the fire between Ronald and Belinda. The more off balance the pair was the better chance of the two making a mistake big enough to capitalize on.

Lee lay on his bed contemplating their next move in the mission and the fact that they had nothing but circumstantial evidence as Ronald hadn't really confessed to anything during his interrogation. Even though the Truth Serum was damaging evidence they had to link it without a doubt to Ronald and Belinda, he sighed knowing what they really needed was bait to catch them red-handed. He didn't like the idea and fell asleep, trying to come up with a better option.

Meanwhile, Chip was having fun watching Ronald fidget as Belinda sided up next to the blue-eyed blonde for an intimate lunch which included some under the table fondling, hidden by the table cloth that hung low enough to conceal her roaming hand. Chip added some hot whispers in her ear to what he planned on doing to her the next time they got together, to which she responded approvingly.

"Well I've got to get going," she said rising. "Would you like to walk me to the Spa?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just sit here a minute," he answered with a foxy grin as she laughed knowing that it would be a few minutes before he could move from the shelter of the table cloth.

"Suit yourself," she said leaning over and allowing her blouse to drop producing a cleavage show meant especially for him and then left, turned-on by how hot she had gotten the blonde haired hunk. She planned on having more fun with him tonight. He was too good not to have second helpings, she thought licking her lips and walking past Ronald's glare with a smirk.

~~0~~

True to her word, Trina kept Madelyn busy all day and subsequently out of the hands of Belinda and Ronald. That part had at least gone well, Lee thought as he finished the paper work on his last client of the day. It had been a tiring day, even with the nap he took as he entered the massage room to tidy up his supplies and gather the sheet and towels for the laundry. The janitorial staff would be by to sanitize the room for the next day, but it was his responsibility to keep his work area clean. His side had been especially painful as he ignored its insistence to rest, but it was getting to be too much. He leaned against the massage table resting with his hands flat and his head lowered, breathing through the sharp pain. He was concentrating so hard he hadn't realized he was no longer alone.

"Lee?"

He turned quickly and then realized it was Trina and smiled.

"Thanks for keeping Mrs. Newman busy today," he said pushing off the table and ignoring the pain once again.

"It was no problem," she said with concern as she stepped closer. "Do you need a doctor Lee?" She asked caressing his arm soothingly.

"No. I'm just tired from working today," he replied with a small smile, tired as he was her body next to his was exciting.

"What happens next?" She asked cryptically regarding the mission.

Lee nodded slightly. "Not here," he answered while reaching to caress her arms. "Why don't we meet at two' down at the clearing by the lake. You know which one?" He said inviting her to the briefing, as her arms slid up and wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered back, his arms encircling her waist and drawing her close. He lowered his head as she raised her chin and sighed out with an airy breath, "I'll be there."

Lee closed the distance and kissed her slowly at first but heatedly as she meshed her fingers through his hair and trailed her finger nails lightly across his neck. He pulled her closer as he felt the small of her back beneath his hands. The kiss was long and passionate as they separated, each breathing hard as Lee's bedroom eyes called her once again.

"I think we'd better stop," he said trying to be the voice of reason and wishing he could continue.

A mischievous smile formed as Trina bit her bottom lip and turned toward the massage table, seemingly testing its strength. "We could do it right here," she offered playfully.

Lee blew a heated breath out. "I would love to take you up on that... after the mission," he said full of regret that he had to cut this moment short as Trina laughed delightfully.

"I know, but it was a fun thought," she said wrapping her arms around his neck again. "Promise me you'll take me on that table," she said with a nod toward the massage table.

"I promise," he said lowering his head for another kiss, and pressed against her as his excitement made itself known. He parted and chuckled as he stepped away rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're enjoying doing this to me aren't you?" he laughed nervously as Trina looked on victoriously and laughed with him.

"You're not the only one who needs a cold shower right now," she said heading for the door so he could cool off before leaving. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered and then left quietly as Lee exhaled and watched the door close behind her. He stole a glance back at the massage table and tried to wipe the grin off his face as he imagined several positions that would be especially fun.

He pulled himself together to finish his clean-up and then left, still trying to wipe the smile off his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Be advised, highly suggestive content, visual but not graphic.**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Truth or Dare?" The ladies giggled watching the spinning bottle land on Diane as the girls' impromptu "pajama party" had gotten into full swing on the third round of drinks. Diane and eight other women of various ages were sitting on the floor in their very expensive nighties. Some long and flowing, others short and teddy style.

Diane thought a moment and answered, "Truth."

A round of giggles followed as Stella smiled, coming up with a good one.

"Have you ever...," she said pausing for effect. "...had a fantasy... about the massage hunks?" She finished as the ladies giggled, fueled by tipsy drinking. The look on Diane's face gave away her answer as the girls squealed and fidgeted.

"Come on, you have to tell us!" They encouraged.

"Alright," Diane said, with one spaghetti strap of her silk night gown sliding down her shoulder as she decided to go all out and confess it good.

"With the dark headed one... Lee," she started with an airy exhale remembering the great scene in her mind as the ladies leaned in closer for the Truth.

"He's wearing those tight white pants and shirt from the Spa," she described as their heads nodded up and down with the picture in their minds as well.

"I have him against the wall. I drop my sheet and I'm standing there completely naked. He can't keep his eyes off me, and I know he's been fantasizing about me during the massage. He tries to be good and abstain like a good little spa worker, but I press my body up next to his. His back is against the wall as I reach for a kiss. He can't resist and pulls me in, kissing me passionately. I take my hand and run it down his chest, I can count the abs on his six pack. I continue to slide my hand downward, and as soon as I touch him he reaches down and helps himself to my butt," Diane stopped to breathe in as the ladies begged her to continue with their eyes.

"I unbuckle and unbutton his pants, pulling the zipper down as he kisses my neck and fondles me with his other hand, then I slide down slowly, pressing against his body until I'm on my knees in front of him, he moans and leans heavily back against the wall. He reaches for my head and plays with my hair and ear and then..."

"What! What!" They squealed in anticipation.

"Then the massage was over, I got interrupted," she said with pouty lips.

"But you finished it didn't you?"

"You bet I did," she confessed. "And let me tell you, he was good," she finished leaning back, obviously done confessing.

"I've got one too," Amy said turning the bottle to point to her. "Only he's barefoot and wearing tight blue jeans." A collective sigh was heard as the women imagined the thought. "And he's wearing a white button up shirt, only it's completely open and the sleeves are rolled up to just about here," she said pointing to the forearm. "His pants are parted, and he's not wearing any underwear..." the ladies squealed and fanned themselves at the picture painted in their minds.

"I've got a better one!" Sophia said turning the bottle to point at her. "Only it's a little kinky," she said with a devious grin.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The ladies said readjusting themselves and getting comfortable for Sophia's fantasy.

"He's totally naked...,"

"Yes...?" The ladies encouraged as Sophia's dramatic pause had its affect.

"And his hands are crossed like this," she said demonstrating for them. "They're tied together and pulled above his head, like this...,"

"Oh you are sooooo naughty Sophia!" One said, reaching for another drink from the nearest bottle to cool the hot thought.

"If we're getting naughty than let's bring the blonde hunk out to play!" Another said pointing the bottle her way as the pajama party got going in full swing.

~~0~~

Belinda lay stretched across the bed in Chip's bungalow as he fulfilled his promise whispered in her ear earlier at the lunch table. She wiggled and moaned and then let loose with a pleasure scream that excited him, even though she was a very bad girl. Still he had his duty, he thought rather tongue in cheek. He was keeping her busy and probably stirring up some rather jealous thoughts in Ronald just about now, and that combination could work to their advantage.

He moved to hover over her, pressing against her as she ran her fingers over his muscled shoulders, then down his back moving lower until she found his hips pulling him closer, and so they continued throughout the evening.

About midnight he walked her back to her bungalow, taking in one last long and probing kiss at her front door as they said their good nights. Belinda wasn't interested in a relationship, just great sex, and Chip Richards was certainly up for the task she thought with satisfaction as she closed the door and leaned against it, pondering their next encounter.

Chip walked back feeling a bit like a jerk, having an intimate fling with someone selling US information and who had a part in Lee's violent interrogation was pretty much disgusting. Add to that the fact that she was great in bed made for a real good case of the guilts. He shook it off knowing that keeping her busy really was part of the mission and as for the rest... well they were two consenting adults.

It was on that thought that he was belted from behind and thrown against a tree along the path to his bungalow. A flash of glint caught the moonlight as Chip raised his arm to fend off the knife attack. His assailant bore down stabbing his bicep as Chip cried out in pain.

"Try giving a massage now, pretty boy," his assailant said as he backed off and ran into the darkness.

Chip slid down the tree holding his arm, trying to pull himself together and breathing hard as he heard his name almost distantly.

"Chip!" Lee said, taking in his condition and assessing his wound. Lee glanced about to see if the attacker was still nearby and moved to help him to his feet.

"I'm alright," Chip breathed out.

"Don't think so, buddy," Lee said, having heard Chip's pained cry and responding immediately to the danger.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

He nodded in agreement as Lee guided him back to Chip's bungalow where he sunk into the sofa. Lee rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and returned to put pressure on the wound.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, but I can guess," Chip answered dealing silently with the pain.

"Yeah I can too. I think you struck a nerve with Ronald," Lee surmised as Chip nodded and then smiled.

"Can't say it was worth being stabbed, but then again...," Chip trailed off with a sly smile that Lee returned as he lifted the towel assessing the need for medical care.

"I don't know, Chip. You might stitches."

"Just tape it. We're too close to reeling them in to ruin it with security getting involved," Chip replied, thinking of the mission first.

Lee looked at the wound and nodded in agreement. "Alright, I think if I flush it real good with alcohol we can duct tape it shut. Damn, I hate when this happens," Lee said rising to get his first aid supplies from his own bungalow. "I shouldn't have brought you along," he added regretfully and quite angry with himself.

"What? And miss out on all the fun of socialites taking a feel-up during massage sessions? Not on your life pal," Chip added with a smile in an effort to comfort his best friend, as Lee returned his smile weakly.

"I'll be right back," he promised as Chip nodded and laid his head back on the sofa reining in the sharp pain.

Lee was only gone a few moments and returned with a leather bag that looked much like a man's shaving kit. Inside was a full first aid kit, including supplies to suture cuts, but Lee reached for a tube instead. Chip spotted it and raised an eyebrow.

"You really come prepared, don't you?"

"Yeah well, you never know," Lee replied as he unscrewed the alcohol bottle. "This is going hurt... sorry," he apologized and then proceeded to clean the wound as Chip laid his head back and closed his eyes, his breathing indicating the pain he was managing. Lee pulled out a small tube of Super Glue and applied it quickly adding gauze and then taping the wound tightly with grey duct tape.

"Okay, that'll do it," he said rummaging through for some pain killers.

"You're going to need the good stuff," he said pulling out Tylenol codeine.

"That will put me out," Chip protested.

"You lost some blood Chip, you're going to need to rest; no tromping through woods tonight," Lee ordered, letting him off the hook for tonight's briefing at the lake.

"I'm not that bad off," Chip countered trying to stand and then falling back holding his arm.

"Sure, sure," Lee said patronizingly as he helped Chip to his feet and guided him to the bedroom. The ruffled bedcovers were evidence of the bed's use earlier as Lee ignored the playful jab he could have delivered while lowering Chip to sit on the bed. Lee left and came back a moment later with a glass of water and the pills which Chip took gratefully, as the throbbing had moved into full gear now.

He kicked off his shoes and leaned back as Lee swung Chip's legs onto the bed and covered him with a blanket.

"Thanks Lee," he slurred as sleep was sounding pretty good about now.

"I'll report and check in on you after the meeting," Lee advised as he watched Chip drop off to sleep.

Lee ran a hand across his neck in a combination of worry and frustration and headed to the kitchenette to make some coffee. He didn't want to leave Chip alone just yet, so he sat at the table thinking about the need to reel-in their suspects and wrap up the mission quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Okay fellow Voyage Fans, I promised you a quick post of the story, so here it goes. I'm posting the final two chapters together. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Lee was waiting when Harry made his appearance at the lake.

"How are you feeling Lee?" Harry asked, having not seen him since the interrogation.

"I'm fine Harry."

Harry nodded and looked around. "Where's Chip?"

"In bed nursing a knife wound."

Harry's forehead immediately tightened as Lee continued.

"He's alright, at least for now. He took a slice to the bicep. I field treated him but he didn't want the investigation blown by getting security involved."

"Ronald?"

"We think so. Chip hit a nerve with the guy, apparently he and Belinda have some sort of arrangement."

Harry's head turned sharply at a slight rustle and listened. "I thought you said Chip wasn't coming?"

"It's not Chip," Lee replied. "I invited Trina."

Harry squinted in the moonlight, trying to ascertain Lee's reasoning when Trina broke the clearing and headed their way.

"Okay Lee, suppose you tell us why Miss Miller is here. I know that look in your eye, you're up to something."

"Harry I've been racking my brain trying to find a way around this, but I keep coming up with the same thing."

Harry's eyebrows raised in question as Lee started pacing. "The vial is being analyzed, the results will probably be ready tomorrow, but even if the sodium thiopental is confirmed we're stuck with circumstantial evidence; Trina doesn't remember her interrogations, Ronald only vaguely referred to his part in my interrogation, and Chip was attacked by a jealous lover. What we need is to catch them in the act."

Harry nodded his understanding but his tight lips revealed he wasn't necessarily in agreement.

"You want to catch them in the middle of an interrogation," he stated in clarification. "But surely not Madelyn Newman?"

"No," Lee said turning toward Trina.

"This isn't what I wanted," Lee apologized, "But I can't think of another solution short of ONI building a cover for an agent and then sending her in."

"That would take time," Trina agreed as Lee nodded.

"They're stepping up the violence, Chip was attacked tonight," Lee said resuming his pace. "If we take them into custody without proper evidence they'll be cleared, probably without trial and disappear. We would have stopped the leaks from Precious Pines but they'd be free to set up shop somewhere else. We need hard evidence."

"Alright Lee, suppose for just a moment Trina agrees, what do you have in mind?"

"We let on that Trina has something so important that they need to interrogate her again and it needs to be time sensitive so they're not content to wait for her next visit."

"And how do you propose to leak this information?"

Lee stopped pacing and heaved a sigh. "Through the third person of this Intelligence Ring."

Harry's eyebrows raised in question as the three huddled together to discuss the specifics and Lee's revelation that there was someone else to reel in besides Belinda and Ronald.

~~0~~

Stasio's bright orange silk shirt was expertly coordinated with the exotic Orange Lilies in the floral arrangement as the Spa Florist out did herself making sure that the famous hair stylist's attire was appropriately complimented.

Trina Miller was sitting in the Stylist's chair holding her smile back as Harry played Stasio to perfection while Felix styled her hair in a carefree hairdo with bouncing curls lying effortlessly across her shoulders.

"Ah Miss Miller, I am so glad I have found you. Zhis came in zhis morning while you were on your walk," Dante explained entering the Hair Salon in a frantic search and holding an envelope. "It iz a message from zhe Department of Defenze. Zhe front desk wrote down zhe message exactly az it waz dictated. We were told to deliver it az soon az you returned," he said nearly out of breath.

Trina took the envelope and read the message, nodding her understanding. "Yes, thank you Dante. It's rather important, I may need to cut my visit short to complete the project."

"I zincerely hope you can ztay longer," Dante offered politely.

"Perhaps, I'll check with the front desk to coordinate the flight," she offered as Dante excused himself.

"Well, it looks like work is calling me. Thank you Stasio, I can see why the women are cooing after their appointments," she said with a wink as Harry took her by the hand, escorting her to the door and kissing her cheek in full Stasio style.

Trina walked immediately to her room and called the Officer in charge of Purchasing and Procurement at the DOD in Washington DC. She spoke with Major Robinson briefly, discussing some changes to the design her company was working on for the Army, and ended their conversation after only ten minutes as it was agreed that she should bring her plans to Washington for an unexpected meeting. She hung up the phone and headed to the front desk to check the flight schedule for tomorrow's departures.

~~0~~

"Hi Dawn," Trina offered with a pleasant smile.

"Good afternoon Miss Miller. What can I help you with today?"

"I'd like a flight out tomorrow, what do you have available?"

Dawn smiled and checked the flight schedule on the clip board in front of her. "It looks like we have two flights, both have room; one in the morning and one in the afternoon."

"Hmmm. I won't get to Washington any faster, so I might as well enjoy my last day. I'll take the afternoon flight, then I can still take my early morning walk."

"You're braver than I am walking that trail so early in the morning," Dawn said with a smile. "Don't you worry about the bears?"

"I haven't run into one yet," she chuckled back.

"Very good Miss Miller, I've got you down for the afternoon flight out at 3:00pm. I'll send the bellhop to your room at two o clock for your bags."

"You always take such good care of me, Dawn," Trina said in familiarity and then left with a friendly smile.

~~0~~

"Alright, we know what to do," Belinda whispered into the phone and then hung up, looking over at Ronald as she tilted her head for him to follow her to the Mud Facial Room. She unlocked the cabinet and pulled a vial out explaining as she spoke.

"Trina Miller was contacted by the DOD and just got an interesting phone call, she's leaving tomorrow. She's already had a Facial so we'll have to look for an opportunity to do this. What she has is too important, if we can get the specifics before Washington does it will be worth more to our contacts," she said with a twisted smile as Ronald nodded with his own warped grin.

~~0~~

Lee worked hard all day covering for Chip who was physically unable to conduct any massages. He had called in sick and though most appointments were simply rescheduled, Lee had taken up the slack for some "must haves".

Arrangements had been made to keep Trina surrounded by women tonight, knowing that Belinda and Ronald wouldn't dare expose themselves; they would wait until she was alone. To that end she was scheduled to sit at Harry's table tonight, and Lee had instructed her to stay in the company of a group of women all evening. It was his plan to funnel Belinda and Ronald's attempt to interrogate Trina into her early morning walk along the deserted wooded trail.

He hated involving her like this, but he didn't know how else to bring the mission to a conclusion. He spent the evening shadowing her movements, a tricky endeavor as he spotted Ronald doing the same. She was safe with Harry and emerged from the formal dining hall two hours later surrounded by a group of laughing giggling women talking about having a "pajama party" in honor of Trina's last night. He wasn't sure why the idea was fueling such giggles and glee, and figured it was a "girl" thing.

With Trina safely tucked into her suite and surrounded by ten of her women friends he headed back to his bungalow to prepare for the morning.

~~0~~

Six o'clock came early, but Trina had been lying awake since 4:30, so she was up and about by 5:30 and making a point of doing her stretches at the trail entrance, not too far from the Spa grounds.

She walked the path trying to make sure she wasn't anticipating every crack and leaf blowing as an attack, but it wasn't easy. Somewhere out in the woods were two people waiting to drug her for fake information that had been dreamed up by Lee and played out expertly by an ONI agent in Washington. Their phone conversation had been tapped and they had given only enough information to make an interrogation worth the effort. It was expected that Ronald and Belinda would overpower her and since Trina had no memory of her previous interrogations, they would simply use the truth serum and leave her dazed in the woods. But Lee wasn't planning on letting it get that far. All he needed was Ronald and Belinda there with the truth serum, there would be no need to subject her to the drug again.

Still it was eerie walking along knowing that someone was stalking her. She heard rustling in the woods but proceeded along as if she heard nothing, about a mile down the trail she was taken from behind with a hand over her mouth as a needle was immediately jabbed into her arm. It didn't take long for her world to turn fuzzy as the hand around her mouth relaxed and she was guided into the forest walking in a daze. That was all she remembered as she dropped to the ground hearing gunfire distantly.

~~0~~

Harry took to the trail very early in the morning and subsequently spotted Belinda as she settled into her hiding place about a mile down the trail. Ronald was nowhere to be seen so he figured he was stalking Trina and would be picked up by Lee. Chip was standing by in reserves and was also trailing along in the woods somewhere, though he wasn't sure where. He heard a muffled struggle on the trail and figured the assault was in full swing as he closed in on Belinda's position.

He spotted Trina walking compliantly, obviously already under the influence of the Truth Serum as Harry pulled his gun, ready to use. He stalked quietly and waited until he saw a flash of a shadow behind Ronald and smiled, knowing that Lee was on his man. The shadow dove and Ronald went down with Trina falling in the process.

"Hold it Belinda!" Harry yelled, coming out from his hiding spot with his weapon drawn, but before he could order her to raise her hands in surrender a loud report was heard as Harry grunted with the impact of a bullet, falling forward heavily.

~~0~~

Lee watched as Trina was assaulted from behind and saw the hypo inserted as he closed the distance to secure Ronald.

Damn! He had planned on intercepting Ronald before he drugged Trina. He rushed forward as Ronald relaxed his hand from her face and moved her deeper into the woods. Lee took a flying leap and dove for Ronald as Trina fell in the fray. In the background Lee heard a gunshot but couldn't divide his attention yet as he and Ronald were rolling end over end wrestling to gain the upper hand, until Lee ended up on top delivering three rapid slugs as Ronald's head whipped back and forth. He was dazed as Lee quickly dragged him to a tree and cuffed his hands around the trunk, securing his man and then running full speed in the direction of the gunfire.

~~0~~

Chip was up the trail and heard the commotion as he ran through the woods with his gun drawn. His arm was aching but he was effectively ignoring it as he saw Lee take Ronald down. He heard Harry call to Belinda and then saw the flash of gunfire as Harry fell. Belinda turned toward Harry and then realized that the jig was up and started to bail-out upon the realization that Ronald was out of commission. Chip sprinted to close the distance as gunfire erupted again. He felt the whiz of the bullet and zig zagged closing the distance on Belinda. He dodged through the trees and then made a flying leap, tackling the blonde haired beauty and pinning her shoulders down with his knees.

"Chip!" She yelled, completely surprised to see her fair haired lover involved in an obvious sting to capture them.

"You USED me!" She yelled, as Chip turned her over and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Kind of got the feeling you liked it," he said without emotion; rather crude of him, he realized, but right now he didn't give a rip what she thought.

~~0~~

Lee took off running and saw another gun flash in the woods. He headed for the flash confident that Chip would take Belinda into custody as he was in hot pursuit of the third member of this Intelligence Gathering Ring. He had a pretty good idea who he was pursuing, it all added up. Belinda and Ronald knew in advance who was coming and when, they could only do that with inside help. He sprinted, weaving in and out of trees as his target turned for a sloppy shot in his direction. Lee closed the distance, his speed a definite advantage as he dove for the legs bringing his target down in one swift move.

She grunted and tried to turn to aim the gun as Lee scrambled, covering her with his body and stretching her arm out as he knocked the gun out of her hand. He turned Dawn over face down in the dirt, as the Front Desk Clerk cursed while he cuffed her handily and stood up, bringing her to a stand with him.

He recited the Miranda Rights as he walked her back to the assault scene. He didn't know what he'd find when he got there, he hadn't seen Harry or Chip and he had left Trina lying on the ground in a daze.

"You can't do this!" Dawn shouted.

"I read you your rights, I suggest you heed them," Lee said darkly as he reached his objective, lowering Dawn to sit next to Ronald and Belinda as Chip helped a limping Harry forward, with blood running down his thigh.

"Harry?"

"It's just a flesh wound, Lee," Harry said with an edge to his voice that said it hurt like the dickens, as Lee moved to Trina. He knelt beside her and raised her head into his lap, gentling the hair from her face with a brush of his fingertips as her eyes opened.

"Did we get them?" She asked in a slur as Lee nodded.

"Yeah, all three of them," he answered and then pulled her tight against his chest.

"I'm sorry Trina, I'm so sorry," he said regretfully for the fact that she had been drugged again.

"Better this way... can prove intent," she said with a smile, her eyes lost in the drug.

"Just hold me... feels good," she said and drifted off to a twilight sleep, partly aware but able to ignore her surroundings unless pressed to speak.

Lee reached for a radio in his back pocket and activated first the transponder, then the communications.

"This is Operation Quarantine. Suspects in custody. Repeat. Suspects in custody."

"Roger Quarantine. ETA, twelve minutes."

Lee glanced over at his suspects as the sound of a speed boat was heard in the distance coming across the lake.

"She'll be alright, Lee," Harry encouraged with a hand on his shoulder, partly to comfort him, partly to steady himself.

Lee nodded. "I know. What about you Harry?"

Harry exhaled an audible pained breath and then smiled. "I think Stasio's going to have to hang up the leather pants."

"You're going to have a lot of disappointed women," Lee returned with a twinkle in his eyes as Harry smiled slyly with a raised eyebrow; the boat reached the shore and Chip moved forward.

"I'll guide them here," he offered.

"Thanks Chip," Lee returned as Trina giggled in his arms.

"What?" Lee asked dropping his head to hear her speak with a slight slur.

"Pajama party...," she said with more giggles and clearly compromised under the drug. Lee shrugged his shoulders having no clue what could be so funny as Harry offered his own shrug in response.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The three suspects were loaded onto the speed boat and taken into custody. Harry was field treated and as it was important not to blow their covers, he would leave via the Spa's private air strip as Stasio. An evidence crew had found the hypo and taken a blood sample from Trina who was dazed but coming back to the world and Dante had been brought in to explain why three of his employees were being taken into custody. He was more than willing to keep quiet as the fact that Spa Guests had been drugged for information would likely shut them down. He escorted a two-man team to discretely gather evidence from their various work stations and bungalows, but everything was done in complete secrecy.

It was important that the gossip grape vine of the social elite didn't spread the fact that Harry and Lee ran "errands" for ONI, so Seaview's men would leave discretely and completely within character of their covers, even Dante still didn't know their true identities.

Lee picked up Trina cradling her in his arms, still confused but mostly in a lucid state as Chip helped Harry to limp along using his good arm. They took a few steps heading back to the Spa grounds when Lee suddenly laughed, stopping their forward movement.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking how this mission covered all the bases."

"Oh?"

"Between the three of us, we got 'Drugged, Shot and Stabbed'!" he finished with a chuckle as Chip rolled his eyes, and Harry shook his head failing to see the humor and thinking that his sometimes "Son", sometimes "Captain" and all the time "Best Friend" was going to give him grey hair before his time.

"I told you the mission was young," Chip offered between his own chuckles. "Does that mean we can go home now?" he finished.

"Yeah, I think we covered all the parameters of the mission," Lee quipped back as the three resumed their walk back to Precious Pines Spa and Resort.

~~0~~

Stasio's departure was met by tears as many of the guests saw him off at the airport, waving colorful silky scarfs in the air. For his part, Harry managed to work the leather pants back on and left with a limp, citing an old war injury; just which war was never disclosed but the women all sighed at their gallant Hair King Hero and bid their regretful goodbyes with Felix Beasley filing in behind Harry, invisible as usual.

Chip and Lee stayed to complete the work week so that all three wouldn't leave at the same time and as a favor to Dante who would be left without Massage Technicians. Of course, Chip was still unable to help in that regard but agreed to lead two more days of Water Aerobics, which Dante felt more than made up for his inability to conduct massages as he had received glowing reports of the last class Chip led.

As for Lee, well the Captain of the most powerful submarine on earth continued to give massages with rich socialites taking liberties and feel-ups whenever possible. He had amassed quite a nice sum in tips and had left instructions for Dante to donate his "earnings" anonymously to a local charity benefitting children. Everything was wrapping up nicely.

Lee was on his last appointment of the day before he and Chip would load up the red convertible Corvette and return to their lives on the sea where they belonged. He entered the Massage Room and took an appraising look over at his client lying on the massage table with a sheet covering her. His clinical, professional smile faded into a sexy grin as he locked the door behind him and walked to the table. His client sat up and slid the sheet off her body, exposing her perfect naked curves. Lee pulled her into a full passionate kiss as she ran her hands down his chest and reached for his zipper. His hands roamed while she divested him of his attire, as Lee Crane made good on his promise to "take" Trina Miller on the Massage Table.

 **~ Fini ~**

 **A/N – My thanks to the readers who followed the story and to those of you who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed a Voyage adventure seasoned with a bit of humor and of course, a healthy dose of Seaview's extraordinarily hunky Command Team. Until next time! Sea Starr2**


End file.
